Relation Particulière
by Katheleen
Summary: Tout le monde le sait: de tous les homonculus, Envy est le plus sadique. Alors lorsqu'il fait l'amour à un enfant complètement maso... Et qui a pris le lisseur de Sloth ? personnages O.C.C


**Auteurs **: Wravy & Kyuuketski  
**Rated **: M (pour scènes et langage)  
**Genre **: SM (relation sado-maso)  
**Couple **: Envy/Wrath  
**Disclaimers **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa

En cette froide journée d'hiver, le jeune homonculus de la colère cherchait un autre homonculus. Il adorait faire chier celui-ci, et l'autre n'arrêtait pas de râler. C'était plutôt amusant à voir. Le jeune ne comptait plus le nombre de coups qu'il s'était pris par l'autre, qui n'y allait pas en douceur.

Aujourd'hui le jeune homonculus aux longs cheveux foncés avait trouvé un nouveau jeu. Il ferait tout pour l'avoir.

Alors qu'il était à sa recherche depuis quelques longues minutes déjà, le petit homonculus trouva l'homonculus aux cheveux verts dans sa chambre, en train de nettoyer ses outils de tortures.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du plus jeune, qui passa doucement, sans un bruit, derrière l'homonculus de l'envie.

- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu, c'est raté. Bouge de là, sale mioche.

- Tu ne veux pas tester tes outils sur moi? _demanda le plus jeune avec un grand sourire._

- Va sourire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, tu risqueras d'avoir mal à ton jolie p'tit cul. _ricana Envy._

- Il peut bien souffrir un peu, nan?

Le plus jeune passa ses mains autour du cou de son ainé et embrassa son cou. Le plus vieux des deux soupira longuement avant de se retourner vers l'enfant, un regard mauvais collé au visage.

- Tu sais... Tu ne pourras peut-être pas te relever.

- Tu sais... C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis là, Envy.

Le sourire sadique du vert s'agrandit encore plus, alors que Wrath était content de ne pas avoir eu à trop insister. Envy avait des menottes entre les mains. Il joua avec, puis poussa l'enfant sur le lit, avant de monter sur Wrath.

- Je n'irai ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Mais prépare-toi à avoir mal.

Wrath fit un sourire et embrassa Envy. Le baiser n'était pas chaste, et les langues ne mirent pas de temps à se trouver. Envy bloqua l'enfant sous lui, attachant les menottes à ses poignets, les liants à la tête de lit. Le baiser dura longtemps, les deux homonculus ayant une respiration exceptionnelle.

Heureusement pour Wrath, Envy avait une force que personne n'avait. Il devait être du genre à baiser toute la nuit. L'enfant allait vérifier ça, quitte à crier de toutes ses forces. Quand Wrath sentit que ses mains étaient bel et bien attachées, il rompit le baiser pour regarder Envy droit dans les yeux.

- Alors, j'attends moi.

Provocant, mignon, et surtout maso. Envy pouvait-il rêver mieux ? Certainement pas.

- Qu'aimerai tu vraiment que je te fasse? Tu veux crier de plaisir et de souffrance, saigner sous les coups de fouet ou ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant une semaine? _demanda Envy avec une lueur dans les yeux._

- Tout, tant que ça vient de toi !

Envy ré-embrassa Wrath, qui était au paradis.

- Mais disons quand même que... Crier de plaisir et de souffrance ne me dérangerait pas... Pareil pour le fouet. _murmura Wrath alors qu'Envy s'était levé du lit, laissant là l'enfant attaché._

- T'es vraiment maso toi.

- Et plus sadique que toi, y a pas.

- Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre quand même !

- Absolument pas.

Envy prit son fouet et s'assis sur Wrath. Il lécha le manche et regarda Wrath. Le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Envy commença d'abord à faire glisser le fouet sur le corps du plus jeune, avant de le faire claquer violemment sur la cuisse de l'enfant, qui cria de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et lui mordit férocement l'épaule. Il serait bien entré maintenant en lui, mais c'était trop tôt. Il fallait d'abord le chauffer un peu.

Envy sourit, de son sourire sadique qui ne prévoyait rien de bon, et fit claquer de nouveau le fouet contre la peau de l'enfant, sur une de ses hanches cette fois-ci. Wrath haletait déjà, le plaisir commençant à monter en lui.

Il n'avait fallut qu'un regard d'Envy pour le rendre fou. Le vert le captivait. Il pouvait le taper, le tuer autant de fois qu'il le voulait ou le faire souffrir, il l'aimait et aimait ça.

Il aimait par dessus tout quand Envy le frappait. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tous les jours il l'embêtait, cherchant à se faire frapper par le vert.

Et ses frappes n'étaient pas douces. Wrath avait plein de bleus, mais il s'en foutait. Il pencha la tête en arrière quand Envy frôla son membre à travers ses vêtements.

- Tu aimes ça hein, quand je te frappe. Je veux t'entendre crier Wrath, autant de plaisir que de douleur. _souffla Envy à l'oreille de Wrath, qui frissonna à ces mots._

- Frappe-moi autant de fois que tu veux. Vas-y, fais-moi crier !

Envy était aux anges. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur coup. Il s'assit sur lui, sur son bassin plus précisément.

- Supplie-moi de continuer...

Wrath se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant la pression qu'exerçait Envy sur son bas ventre.

- Pitié Envy... Je t'en prie continue... Pitié... _murmura Wrath d'une voix sensuelle._

- Tu es un bon chien. _répondit Envy._

Envy ne bougea pas de là où il était, mais bougea légèrement son bassin, faisant gémir Wrath.

- Si jeune est déjà si pressé... N'est-ce pas fantastique? _dit Envy avec son fidèle sourire._

- Putain Envy... Continue...

Wrath n'était plus que souffle et plaisir. Envy prenait un malin plaisir à torturer Wrath, sachant que celui-ci aimait ça.

- Minute mon coco. Laisse-moi le temps de m'amuser, quand même...

Envy claqua son fouet sur les cuisses de Wrath pour qu'il se calme. Envy se mit à 4 pattes au dessus de Wrath pour tracer une ligne invisible sur son torse recouvert d'un vêtement encombrant.

Le vêtement en question disparut dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent, et Envy s'amusa à torturer les tétons de l'enfant. Soudain, Envy se redressa, et se leva du lit, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Envy prit un objet dans le tiroir. Wrath fut quand même surprit. Envy était si sadique que ça?

- Ça ne te plait pas?

- Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… Je ne te pensais pas aussi sadique.

Envy brancha l'appareil et Wrath sentit un coup de jus puissant dans son épaule.

Un cri de plaisir, puis un autre, et encore beaucoup d'autres. La douleur qui envahissait Wrath augmentait le plaisir de celui-ci.

Envy s'étonna tout de même de voir Wrath plié de plaisir, sachant que la puissance du jus était loin d'être faible, et donc que la douleur devait être vraiment forte.

N'importe qui pleurerait de douleur, mais pas Wrath. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le fasse. C'était pour Envy. Celui-ci approchait l'engin de son bassin.

Wrath sentit une autre décharge près de son bas ventre. Envy était un malade et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Tu en veux encore, ou c'est trop pour toi? _demanda sensuellement Envy, un sourire sadique collé aux lèvres._

- Plus Envy... Plus... _murmura de façon provocante l'enfant, des frissons de plaisir lui traversant le corps._

Pas loin de là, trainait le lisseur encore chaud de Sloth. Envy sourit sadiquement et se dirigea vers l'appareil.

- Tu t'en sens capable?  
- Si on arrive à supporter la chaleur du colonel Mustang, ça je peux le supporter.

Envy embrassa Wrath pendant qu'il déposait le lisseur de Sloth sur le torse de Wrath qui bougea son corps. C'était vraiment chaud.

Mais la chaleur excita encore plus Wrath, qui gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Envy s'amusait à tracer des lignes imaginaires sur le corps de l'enfant.

Tout en le brulant bien sûr. Envy se déshabilla avec une lenteur calculée. Wrath rougit et se lécha les lèvres en admirant le corps parfait du vert.

- C'est moi qui te faire rougir comme ça, Wrath? _demanda doucement Envy, rapprochant son visage près de celui du plus jeune._

Envy était complètement nu. Il n'avait aucune pudeur et il pouvait se faire montrer à n'importe qui comme ça. Mais ce que Wrath voulait, c'était coucher avec Envy et l'avoir rien que pour lui.

Malheureusement, Wrath connaissait bien Envy, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir pour lui tout seul. De ce fait, Wrath avait décidé de le satisfaire le plus possible, espérant qu'Envy ne se lasse pas de lui.

Wrath allait être le meilleur coup qu'Envy est tiré. Il couchait un peu avec tout le monde, même Elric y était passé. Envy regarda le corps de Wrath et reposa le lisseur. Il lui arracha son dernier vêtement et l'embrassa en lui bandant les yeux.

- Ça n'en sera que plus amusant.

Wrath déglutit d'appréhension. Il n'avait pas peur, ni de ce qui allait se passer, ni d'avoir mal. Il espérait juste qu'Envy prendrait son pied ainsi, jusqu'au bout.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient nus, Envy pouvait enfin prendre son pied. Il se dirigea doucement vers le membre dressé de Wrath, prêt à lécher la substance qu'il contenait.

Les yeux bandaient, les sens de Wrath étaient encore plus en éveil. Et quand il sentit la langue de vert sur sa verge tendue, il ne put s'empêcher de crier de plaisir.

Envy lécha le sexe de l'enfant, le mordilla mais ne le prit pas en bouche. Il attendait que Wrath le supplie.

- Onegai, Envy... S'il te plait...

Envy sourit et prit enfin la verge en bouche, la léchant de tout son long avant d'y appliquer des mouvements buccaux.

Wrath était tellement excité qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer sur les menottes qui retenaient ses mains, frottant sa peau contre le métal, ce qui l'excita encore plus. Son souffle était court et saccadé, et Envy prenait un malin plaisir à prendre un rythme irrégulier.

Une fois rapide, une fois lentement, Envy prenait son temps. Il aimait torturer les gens, c'était son plaisir personnel. Et le fait de savoir que Wrath aimait ça, augmentait encore plus son plaisir.

Il avait toujours eu envie de baiser le petit. Mais avant il ne pouvait pas, des tas de raisons l'en empêchant. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, sous lui et nu, ne désirant qu'une chose, Envy ne se retiendrait plus.

Malgré cela, Envy désirait encore faire durer le plaisir, et se leva à nouveau pour aller chercher un autre objet.

Comme il ne pouvait baiser le petit, il l'avait remplacé par tous les meilleurs coups de la ville. Bien sur, il n'avait non plus baisé n'importe qui. Envy avait quand même un minimum de fierté.

Envy regarda l'enfant qui se tortillait sur le lit, impatient que le vert revienne s'occuper de lui. Envy sourit, d'un sourire malsain, et alla chercher quelque chose dans une armoire.

Envy n'était jamais à court d'objet. Tout le monde se demandait où il trouvait tout ces objets mais en ce moment, il voyait Greed de plus en plus.

Celui-ci avait sûrement dû lui fournir plus de la moitié de ses objets de torture. Il faut dire qu'Envy avait toujours eu des moyens très persuasifs.

Quand il ne torturait pas, il tabassait. Sacré Envy. Qui n'aimait pas son caractère? Avoir 400 ans et être aussi bien foutu, tout le monde se demandait comment il faisait.

Même les autres homonculus n'étaient pas aussi bien conservés. Lust en voulait d'ailleurs à Envy d'être mieux vu qu'elle.

Envy s'en foutait. Tant qu'il pouvait baiser et torturer, c'était le principal. Il regarda Wrath qui tirait sur les menottes.

- Ne soit pas trop impatient, ton tour arrivera.

Wrath gémit doucement. Même s'il souhaitait faire plaisir au vert, il n'avait jamais été patient. Sauf dans la porte, où il avait dû l'être. Mais maintenant, il était dans le lit d'Envy, et désirait faire quelque chose qui pourrait le satisfaire.

Pour être plus à l'aise, Wrath s'installa un peu mieux sur le dos, et écarta les jambes, conscient de la vision qu'il offrait au vert, qui cherchait toujours de quoi le torturer.

Envy ne trouva rien. Il grogna mais finit par se retourner vers Wrath. Il vit la vision que lui offrait le gamin et Envy hésita à lui sauter dessus et le prendre tout de suite, quitte à le faire saigner.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Envy, et un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres. Il se plaça entre les jambes du plus jeune et entra en lui d'un coup en lui mordant l'épaule.

Wrath cria de douleur face à l'intrusion, mais aussi de plaisir. Envy n'avait pas encore bougé et Wrath se demander bien pourquoi. Il finit par trouver et le supplia une troisième fois.

Mais le vert ne bougea toujours pas, se contentant de lécher le cou offert de l'enfant. Il enleva le bout de tissu qui empêchait Wrath de voir, plantant son regard dans le sien.

Sa main vint jouer avec le sexe toujours dur de l'enfant. Il le massa mais quand le plaisir vint, il arrêta pour se retirer de Wrath et se mettre sur son bassin de façon à ce que ce soit Wrath qui le pénètre.

Wrath, qui avait gardé les yeux fermé, les ouvrit sous la surprise. Mais il les referma bien vite, en voyant Envy sucer sensuellement ses propres doigts.

La vision d'Envy qui léchait ses doigts fins, alors que lui-même avait les bras attachés, était simplement exquise. L'homonculus de l'envie bougeait de haut en bas et Wrath trouvait ça bon. Il avait rêvé tant de fois de ce moment.

Mais comme à chaque fois, Envy s'arrêta au moment fatidique. Il regarda l'enfant qui voulait encore et toujours plus, le corps tremblant de plaisir.

Même si Envy voulait se montrer brute, la douceur du visage angélique du petit homonculus l'adoucit quelque peu. Wrath avait été le seul à lui faire oublier sa méchanceté, même l'espace d'un instant.

Le vert embrassa doucement l'enfant, qui tentait vainement de coller son corps au sien. Envy s'était retiré de lui et était allongé sur lui, lui léchant le cou, le mordillant parfois.

Envy passa un genou entre les jambes de l'enfant, frottant doucement ce qui s'y trouvait. Wrath gémit. Ce simple contact lui plaisait énormément.

Sans doute parce que c'était Envy. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait probablement pas eu ce plaisir là.

Car ce plaisir était indescriptible. Désormais, Wrath ne désirait plus qu'une chose, que son plaisir soit réciproque.

Si Envy s'occupait autant de lui, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Mais laquelle?

Wrath cessa de se poser des questions quand il sentit Envy poser ses mains sur son ventre, sa langue léchant un des tétons dressé.

Dressé de plaisir et non de froid. L'hiver approchait, mais Envy avait toujours la même tenue. Il n'avait pas froid?

Wrath se dit que non, car après tout, Envy était assez intelligent pour changer de tenue s'il en avait besoin.

Il n'était pas du genre à avoir tout dans les muscles et rien dans la tête. C'est lui qui trouvait les plans les plus foireux, et ça lui arrivait de faire équipe avec Wrath pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Mais le fait qu'Envy râle à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient équipe refroidit vivement Wrath, qui repensait aux fois où le vert ne cessait de l'insulter. Et s'il le détestait vraiment ?

Il l'avait même emmené devant la porte. Il l'avait vu perdre son bras et sa jambe, qui appartenaient à Edward, mais il n'avait rien fait. Les yeux de Wrath se remplirent d'eaux salées, qui commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Quand il entendit les sanglots retenus de Wrath, Envy arrêta se qu'il faisait, et regarda l'enfant, étonné.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de pleurer?

- Désolé c'est parce que je repensais à un truc...

Envy se pencha sur le visage de Wrath et lui lécha les larmes. Envy pouvait se montrer tendre, malgré tout.

- Et pourquoi tu penses à ce truc maintenant ? _demanda tout de même Envy, sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

- Parce que...j'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi?

- Que tu ne m'aime pas...

Envy parut choqué. Est-ce qu'il aimait Wrath? Il ne savait pas. Voyant le regard hésitant d'Envy, Wrath se justifia.

- Je me fiche que tu ne sois pas amoureux de moi. Je... J'ai juste l'impression que pour toi... Enfin tu m'as toujours détesté...

Sans le vouloir, Envy embrassa Wrath et mit une main sur sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux car je ne l'ai jamais été mais...toi...ce n'est pas pareil.

- Alors je veux que... fais-moi mal. S'il te plait Envy, je veux que tu me fasses mal. _murmura Wrath, le rouge montant aux joues._

Envy n'avait plus trop envie de lui faire mal. La seule chose qui lui restait à faire, c'était de pousser sur ses jambes pour aller au plus profond de Wrath.

Mais le regard de Wrath attisa la flamme qui brûlait en lui, et l'envie de lui faire mal revint au grand galop.

Wrath était vraiment la personne différente. Un regard pouvait l'attendrir ou lui faire revenir son envie de brutalité.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour retenir un gémissement. En voyant se geste, Envy sauta sur les lèvres de Wrath, les mordillant à sang.

Envy n'allait pas dans la douceur mais ça plaisait à Wrath. Il pouvait saigner autant qu'il veut, tant que c'était Envy, il s'en foutait. Il n'allait pas pleurer comme un vulgaire bébé pour ça. Il fallait qu'il soit fort

Et puis, il aimait vraiment qu'Envy lui fasse mal. Le masochisme y était-il pour quelque chose ? Très certainement.

Envy entra en Wrath d'un coup sec sous le cri de celui-ci. Sa lèvre saignait et Envy alla lui lécher le sang.

Puis Envy ressortit aussi brusquement qu'il était venu de Wrath, laissant du sang coulait de l'intimité de l'enfant.

Il re-entra encore une fois, le faisant encore saigner. Cette fois-ci, il s'accrocha aux jambes de Wrath et commença à bouger rapidement.

Le bassin de Wrath bougeait en rythme sous les coups de butoirs du vert, qui entrait et sortait brutalement.

Mais Wrath aimait ça, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu. Le point sensible fut touché et Wrath poussa un grand cri. Il aida Envy à être en lui en mettant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Le corps de Wrath trembla de plaisir sous les assauts du vert, qui aimait prendre l'enfant de cette façon. Il ne l'avait jamais prit, mais bon. Ce n'était pas mauvais, Envy prenait même son pied.

Wrath était étroit, et Envy entra encore une fois en lui, le plus profondément possible.

Wrath poussait des cris de plus en plus forts. Envy était vraiment doué et il voulait rester avec lui, collé à lui encore longtemps.

Prit d'une soudaine pulsion, Envy mordit violemment le cou de l'enfant.

Ses mains tiraient sur les menottes. Il aurait aimé caresser la peau d'Envy mais il ne pouvait pas. Fichues menottes.

Envy remarqua l'envie de l'enfant, mais ne fit rien, le faisant encore attendre. Il continua ses coups de butoirs si bons pour Wrath et le moment fatal commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Il continua ses coups de butoirs si bons pour Wrath et le jouissement commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

La respiration de Wrath était rapide et saccadée, comme celle d'Envy. Ils n'en avaient pu pour très longtemps. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils le fassent maintenant.

Envy voulait encore faire durer le plaisir. Wrath pouvait jouir mais Envy ne voulait pas. Il voulait encore donner du plaisir à Wrath.

Envy se retira donc, faisant soupirer l'enfant de frustration.

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes?

- Parce que.

Wrath pouvait deviner qu'Envy ne voulait pas jouir. Envy se posa à côté du corps haletant de Wrath, assis, regardant l'enfant droit dans les yeux.

Il lui caressa le visage. Si Wrath voulait de la douceur, il aurait fait un effort pour le lui en donner. Mais l'enfant n'avait jamais aimé que l'on soit doux avec lui. Mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une façade?

Il avait accepté qu'Izumi s'occupe de lui. Ainsi que Winry. Mais il était reparti. La tendresse lui rappelait qu'il n'avait personne.

Envy fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant, qui regardait attentivement ce que faisait le vert.

Il n'avait jamais vu le vert aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et pouvait voir une certaine affection dans les yeux du vert.

Wrath sourit légèrement à Envy, et demanda un nouveau baiser. Envy le lui accorda, caressant sa langue avec plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Wrath soupira d'aise, puis bougea son bassin pour le coller à celui du vert.

- Détache-moi, s'il te plait...

- Non.

Envy entra en Wrath encore une fois. La dernière fois. Wrath soupira de plaisir, mais demanda à nouveau au vert de le détacher.

Il finir par le faire mais précipitamment. Il ne voulait pas bouger du corps de Wrath. Quand l'enfant eu enfin les mains libres, il s'empressa de les passer dans le dos du vert, le rapprochant encore plus de lui, ci cela était possible.

Ils auraient bien fusionné si cela était possible. Chacun voulait sentir le corps de l'autre. Mais c'était bien trop dangereux. Envy reprit ses coups de butoirs, qui faisaient gémir l'enfant de plaisir.

Il toucha un point sensible qui fit hurler Wrath, qui jouit entre eux. Sentant la chair se resserrer autour de lui, Envy vint à son tour en Wrath, après un dernier coup de bassin profond.

Sans se retirer, il s'allongea aux cotés du gamin qui passa ses bras autour de son cou. Wrath s'allongea contre Envy, plongeant son visage dans le cou du vert.

Il respira son odeur.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais tendre, Envy.

- Fais comme si t'avais rien vu.

Envy avait reprit un ton froid et distant, et Wrath sourit. Ca c'était l'Envy qu'il connaissait. Il le préférait comme ça. Même s'il aurait aimé un petit câlin, Wrath était bien, comme ça.

Il venait de coucher avec celui qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Il se colla à lui et lui fit un câlin. Envy grogna mais laissa faire le gamin. Après tout, il n'avait jamais pris autant son pied qu'aujourd'hui.

Il finit par se retirer, se lever puis il se rhabilla. Cependant, il se pencha vers Wrath pour l'embrasser. C'est ce moment que choisit Sloth pour renter.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois!

- Ah ouais? Et qu'est-ce que je crois, d'après toi. _dit méchamment Sloth en regardant successivement Envy et Wrath._

Envy la regarda, tout con. Elle n'était pas la secrétaire du généralissime pour rien.

- Vous faites ce que vous voulez de votre cul, ça m'est égal !

- Mais je t'ai dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! _cria Envy, gêné._

Wrath souriait. Un Envy gêné, c'est mignon. Sloth soupira, puis vit son lisseur.

- C'est à moi, ça. _grinça-t-elle en regardant Envy d'un œil suspect._

- Je m'en suis absolument pas servi je te jure !

Sloth était respectée et il ne fallait pas lui faire chier.

- J'espère bien. Je te préviens que si je retrouve un seul cheveu à toi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure. _jura la brune avant de sortir de la pièce avec son lisseur._

Envy soupira et regarda le petit brun.

-Tout c'est de ta faute crétin, _dit-il en le frappant._

Wrath souriait même s'il venait de se faire frapper. Il était heureux.

- Et arrête de sourire comme un imbécile ! _rajouta Envy, énervait._

- Pas ma faute j'suis content !

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que tu m'aime bien !

Wrath se colla à Envy qui soupira.

- T'es chiant...

Wrath ne vit pas Envy sourire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure, _fit remarquer l'enfant avant d'embrasser le vert dans le cou._

- Fou-moi la paix.

Envy se détacha de Wrath et sortit de la pièce. Sans l'admettre, c'était un bon coup. Wrath se rhabilla en vitesse, prit sa mince boudeuse et sortit de la chambre du vert.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement. Sloth regardait son lisseur avec attention.

- Envy ramène ta gueule ici c'est quoi ces marques !?

- Et bien... Tu avais dis qu'il ne devait pas y avoir un seul cheveu... Et il n'y en a pas ! _dit doucement Envy, impressionné par le haussement de voix de la jeune femme._

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui administra la plus magistrale des claques.

- Y a des cheveux regarde !

Elle pointa l'objet vers le vert qui massait sa tête.

- Ne touche pas à mes cheveux !

- Je me fou de ta gueule de palmier !

- Mais ce n'est pas mes cheveux, je te dis ! _rétorqua le vert._

- Alors c'est à qui ?!

- Je n'en sais rien, mais je n'ai pas les cheveux noirs, et les miens sont beaucoup plus longs !

Soudain, Envy eu un flash.

- Lust !

- Je réglerai cette histoire plus tard. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas être loin !

Envy lança un regard noir à la brune qui sortit de la pièce, laissant entrer Wrath.

- J'en ai ras l'cul de cette maison! _s'énerva Envy._

Wrath vint recoller Envy qui le laissa faire tellement qui en avait marre. Wrath laissa descendre ses mains sur les hanches du vert, et se colla plus à lui.

Envy gémit mais retira les mains du gosse, fière de son effet.

- Ne me dit pas que t'en veux encore?

Wrath baissa la tête, les joues devenues rouges.

Sloth avait découvert à qui était le cheveu sur son lisseur. Le coupable avait été désigné comme étant Lust. Et oui, elle utilisait parfois le lisseur de Sloth! Celle-ci n'avait rien dit sur la relation particulière qu'entretenaient Wrath et Envy.

Ces derniers se retrouvent désormais tous les soirs pour assouvir leur désir. Se redécouvrant à chaque fois.

Un amour serait-il en train de naître ? Rien n'est impossible.

**THE END**


End file.
